Bionicle: Light Reignited
by WJones215
Summary: Takanuva is having doubts about sharing his recent experience as a Toa hero and with the Shadows leeches to a group of admirers. Please R&R.


Light Reignited

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, I'm just a fan.

A/N: This is only a one-shot fanfiction story.

Rating: K

Summary: Takanuva is having doubts about sharing his recent experience as a Toa hero and with the Shadows leeches to a group of admirers.

Please R&R, Thanks.

In the city-island of Metru Nui, a gold-armored biomechnical humanoid named Takanuva, Toa of Light was alone pondering in the empty councilroom of the Great Columseum, the tallest building on the island. He is now fully recovered both in his elemental power and phsycial apperence, but his emotional state still needed time to heal after the ordeal. To him it was mind-boogling because the leeches drained half of his light elemental power. After the attack, he gained the power to control Shadows alongside Light making him the Toa of Twilight.

He quietly sighes as he looks out on the Metru districts. "What should I do? What will they think of me when they find out I almost turned..." Then quietly gulps at the very thought. "Evil." He thought to himself.

Then he heard footsteps coming closer. Takanuva turned around to see a red Toa with silver armor named Tahu. Tahu is known as the Toa of Fire, leader of the Toa Nuva team, but overall to Takanuva, he is and always will be his eldest brother by blood.

"Takanuva, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be giving a lecture to the trainees in less than 15 minutes." Tahu asked as he was expecting Takanuva to give a public address to the entire island.

Takanuva gave the most tiniest smirk that you can think of in response to Tahu. "I know that Tahu, I am just clearing my mind of any doubt before I open my big mouth."

This made Tahu laugh in response to the explanation. "Why?" He asked. "You're only going to share you experience about what it means to be a Toa hero to a group of rookies."

"True, but I was wondering if I should tell them about the Shadow leeches."

This made Tahu eyebrow to furled. "Well, do you little brother?" Tahu asked.

"A part of me...welll mostly 2/3 says "no"..." Then Takanuva looks back out on to the city. "I'm afraid if I tell the gathered crowd that the Toa of Light they admired so much almost turned evil, they might think of me less or completely different of me."

Tahu now cracks up in laughter, then claims himself down a bit. "Oh, brother. Takanuva, you worry too much."

Takanuva shoots a stern look back at Tahu. "No, you don't get...when the leeches attacked me, it felt like a part of my soul was being drained alongside my elemental powers and it was replaced by this darker side full of anger, hate, fear, having evil disires to destory everything in my line of sight and taking away innocent life."

"Whoa." Tahu thought to himself. "Wait, you've losted me around darker side, what do you mean?"

"It was like having Makuta taking refuge within your body and talking control of your entire body without your knowledge or even a care of your wellbeing."

This made Tahu shutter in discomfort. "Ooo, that is a creepy thought."

"See, I told you...that's why I'm decided not go through with this."

Tahu walks closer to the turned back Toa of Light and rest his hand on his shoulder. "I know without a doubt that if you tell the trainees what you just told me, they might be shocked..." Now Takanuva turned around to look upon the Toa Nuva of Fire's reassuring grin. "But hey, maybe they might see you in a new light. Who knows."

Those words brought Takanuva's mind at ease. "Thank you, brother."

"Don't mention it..." Now he looks up at the digital clock that was on the wall. "We need to get going, they're waiting for you." Tahu remind Takanuva as he lightly wrapped his arm around the Toa of Light's shoulder and pushed him to get the lead out. "Remember, no matter if you're a full Toa of Light...Toa of Shadows...or both, you are still our brother. The Toa Nuva and me will always love you. Now get going!"

Takanuva let out soft sigh. "I'll keep that in mind." Then he quickly jogged out the councilroom and into the hallway to get to the lecture hall on time, Tahu slowly walked out onto the hallway where he spotted another of his brothers. This Toa was white with the same silver armor as Tahu, but has a scope strapped to his head covering his right eye.

"What is with the Toa of Light just now?" Kopaka, Toa Nuva of Ice asked as he raised an eyebrow when he notice Takanuva having a grin on his face. "He was all depressed eariler this morning. What did you tell him?"

"I just gave him some reassurance to get him out of his doubt."

The Toa of Ice shook his head in disblief. "I should be calling you "Toa Softie", the Toa of mushy-gushy softness?" Kopaka teased.

"Don't you dare spead that around, I got a reputation to uphold." Tahu remind in defense.

"Whatever, hothead. Let's get going, I want to see this lecture now you had a part in it." Kopaka said with sarcasm in his voice."

Tahu boasted in laughter. "Brother, after that lecture is over, we're going to clock in some sparring overtime."

"I like to see you try." Kopaka replied as he and Tahu reached the lecture hall where Takanuva began speaking about his experence as a Toa Hero.

-The End-

A/N: I hoped you like it, this 1-shot suddenly popped into my head and I had to write it down before it was too late. Thanks.


End file.
